


Behind schedule

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Shikamaru is too old to be sleeping in his parents bed at 14. Shikaku attempts to tackle this head on.-Not attached to any of my other stories-
Kudos: 13





	Behind schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends in my discord for helping me finish this ♡♡♡
> 
> Short, sad and straight to the point

"Shikaku, I really think you are overreacting." Yoshino sighed, pulling her robe around herself. 

"You think so?" Shikaku smirked "I think this should've happened a long time ago." 

"Well it didn't, and for that matter I dont feel as if it should have to." She rolled her eyes "You know, I'm usually the one who is really hard on him but you're being so harsh all of a sudden!" 

"Yoshino, this will be good for him." Shikaku sighed "He is 14, he is a chunnin, he is becoming a big boy with lots of responsibility and for that matter he is too old to sleep in our bed!"

"We have a king sized bed, let him be!" Yoshino put her hands on her hips, defending her baby boy. 

This was an entire disagreement. Shikaku couldn't even believe his wife was against their son finally sleeping in his own bed. He was 14 for crying out loud! Shikaku cringed at the idea of his friends finding out. That would be social suicide. Even for Shikaku. The looks he would get if people knew. 

"Dear, please, let's just talk to him." Shikaku rubbed her shoulders.

"You talk to him, this is your ordeal after all." She grumbled, upset over the situation. 

"Yoshino, please, this will be good for him." He kissed her gently on the cheek "I promise, like ripping a bandage off." 

She tried to understand. He realistically had a point. More like unfortunately in her mind. Shikamaru was getting older now, maybe it was time to cut the cord. But Yoshino was stubborn and she could only see this upsetting her baby. Their bed was huge, why couldn't he just keep sleeping with them?! It wasn't hurting anything and it probably helped a great deal with his stress. She groaned. 

"Just go talk to him, I don't think what you're doing is fair." She snapped before leaving the room.

As usual Shikaku either felt like the bad guy or shorted by his young, intense wife. But damn it that was his bed! He got sleep sure, even with his son snuggling up on him every once in awhile. But he and Yoshino only have sex maybe once a month because of that! Was it so bad he wanted to get laid? Was it? Evidently. 

The clan leader stood up and stretched his back. He groaned. Not looking forward to the discussion he was going to have to have with the bratty young heir. Shikaku walked out of the master bedroom to go sit on the front porch and wait for him to arrive home from Choji's. 

About an hour later is was going into the evening. The sun was setting a bit, the sky darkening slightly. Shikaku sat patiently waiting as he saw in the distance his son making his way towards the house. He opened the gate and closed it behind himself. Shikaku took a deep breath when Shikamaru closed the gate. 

"Hey Dad, what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, with a yawn. 

"Well, I actually needed to talk to you about something." Shikaku grinned awkwardly "Here, sit next to me.' 

Shikamaru already did not like this. But he took a seat next to his dad anyways. 

"You see son, you are 14 now." Shikaku began slowly "A chunnin even!" 

"Uh, yeah?" Shikamaru raised a brow 

"You have a lot of added responsibilities now, right?" Shikaku noted "You really have to feel like a man right now hm?" 

"I guess so." Shikamaru nodded 

"So with all of these things, I see you maturing into a fine shinobi and good young man." Shikaku patted his back. 

"Thanks dad." Shikamaru grinned.

"I think because you're maturing and... uh.." Shikaku stumbled losing his train of thought "I think.. youre erm.." 

"Dad?" Shikamaru asked 

"Look." Shikaku sighed "Im going to come right out and say it." 

"Say what?" Shikamaru looked a little wide eyed. 

"You are too old to sleep in our bed Shikamaru, you are 14." Shikaku said flatly "It is long overdue, you need to start sleeping in your own bed starting tonight." 

"Wh-wha?" Shikamaru was blind sided by this. 

He was really hurt. His face turning completely red, his chest feeling tight like the wind got knocked out of him. He was just so embarrassed and upset by this. He quickly stood up and ran into the house, sobbing loudly. Shikaku called out to him multiple times but he was ultimately ignored. 

Shikaku sat back, looked up at the sky and sighed. 

"Great." He muttered.

He knew that he was going to have to get up, go inside and deal with this further. He didn't think it would go over well, but he certainly didn't think Shikamaru would have reacted like.. that. 

Shikaku stood up and went into the house. It was quiet except for the muffled sobbing coming from Shikamaru's room. Shikaku sighed. Such a drama queen he raised. There was no way that kid acted like this outside of their house. Shikaku walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. 

"Shikamaru, come on, open the door." Shikaku sighed "Lets talk, kid." 

"No!" Shikamaru cried.

Shikaku groaned, turning the knob and just letting himself in. This was his house after all. He walked in on Shikamaru holding his pillow and crying angrily into it. 

"Hey now, boy what in the world has you so upset?" Shikaku smirked sitting down on the bed next to him. "You cannot possibly be this upset over sleeping in our bed.." 

It wasn't that he was necessarily upset over it, he was just much more embarrassed than anything. But it was still making him sad. Why didn't they want him in their bed? It made him comfortable and it made him feel safe. Sleeping in his own bed was lonely and cold. 

Their bed was big, cozy, warm and snuggly. He never felt scared or sad in their bed. Mama would talk to him about her day and ask him about his missions. She would remind him to put his earrings on the night stand. Dad smelled so comforting and he would rub his back just the way he liked even without asking.. 

"I don't like sleeping in my bed.." Shikamaru whimpered "W-w-why can't I just keep sleeping in your bed!?" 

"Because you are 14 Shikamaru, it just isn't.." Shikaku looked away, cringing "Its not natural for you to want to sleep in our bed so badly." 

"Says who!" Shikamaru whimpered

"Shikamaru if your friends knew don't you think they would find that strange!?" Shikaku yelled "You're 14, now I've been patient but you're not a little kid anymore!"

"I'm not a little kid but, but like.." Shikamaru whined loudly "Aren't I like, i don't know.. your kid still...?" 

"What?" Shikaku raised a brow "Of course you're my kid still, kinda question is that, punk?"

Shikamaru pouted, narrowing his eyes and looking away. He was angry and upset. This shouldn't have been a big deal to him.. and maybe he should have started sleeping in his bed a long time ago like everyone else his age. But it's what he was used to..its what made him comfortable.  
Shikaku looked at the pained expression on the boys face. He sighed. This was not going as planned at all. 

"Look, ya diva, let's compromise maybe then, huh?" Shikaku smirked, patting the kids back "Maybe you start sleeping in your bed 5 days a week yeah, just to start?" 

"No days." Shikamaru glared and grumbled. 

"Shikamaru." Shikaku scolded. 

"Hmphm...fine." Shikamaru fussed "But I am not gonna like it."

"Hey, thats my boy!" Shikaku cheered, pinching his cheek "Proud of ya Shika, really, this will be good for you i promise." 

Shikamaru smiled for a moment, loving his Papa’s praise but his smile sunk again and he sniffled, his face scrunched up going back into a soft cry. 

"Hey, hey!" Shikaku gasped "Whats all this about? C'mon talk to me kid." 

"What if I can't do it..?" Shikamaru sniffled "What if I can't get used to it?" 

"We will take it slow, we will work through this." Shikaku nodded "You're getting worked up over nothing, it will get better i know it will." 

"Mnhmm.. okay." Shikamaru wiped his eyes and sniffled again. 

"C'mere, give Papa a hug okay?" Shikaku opened his arms.

Shikamaru shifted over into Shikaku's lap and hugged him. Nuzzling into his chest. Shikaku rubbed the boys back holding him tightly. Maybe he would miss his sweet baby fawn in his bed but... he had to be strong too. It was overdue. Shikamaru was a big boy now. 

That night Shikamaru fell asleep in his parent's bed and Shikaku carried him to his own bed. Tucking him in under the blankets nice and tight. He kissed his forehead. 

Shikaku climbed back into his bed with Yoshino. She rolled over and gave him a taunting grin. He rolled his eyes, slipping under the sheets next to her. 

"Hmph." Shikaku yawned "He will start tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
